1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit and a producing method thereof, and particularly to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive and a producing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A suspension board with circuit includes a metal supporting board, an insulating base layer formed thereon, and a conductive pattern formed thereon and having head-side terminals for connecting to a magnetic head. In the suspension board with circuit, the magnetic head is mounted on the metal supporting board and connected to a head-side terminal portion to allow the suspension board with circuit to be used in a hard disk drive.
In recent years, it has been proposed that, on such a suspension board with circuit, various electronic elements, specifically a light emitting element for, e.g., improving a recording density according to an optically assisted method, a testing element for testing, e.g., the positional precision of a magnetic head, and the like are mounted.
For example, a suspension board with circuit has been proposed which includes a metal supporting board, an insulating base layer laminated thereon, a conductive pattern laminated thereon, a magnetic head connected to the conductive pattern, and a light emitting element connected to the conductive pattern via an optical waveguide (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2010-118096).
In the suspension board with circuit proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2010-118096, terminal portions (a magnetic-head-side connection terminal portion and a light-emitting-element terminal portion) of the conductive pattern are formed on the insulating based layer, and the magnetic head and the light emitting element are connected to the terminals portions.